Vacaciones precipitadas
by Maskrena
Summary: Darien tiene dos billetes para pasar unas estupendas vacaciones en una isla del Caribe. Serena está demasiado agobiada para pasar otro año sin descanso. Su mejor amigo le ofrece su billete sobrante. ¿Será buena idea? Oneshort


_Hola a todas, estaba de vacaciones (si ordenador y mucho menos sin Internet) y se me ocurrió este Oneshort por culpa del aburrimiento. He tardado algo en subirlo porque he tenido que pasar a ordenador lo que había escrito a mano (y hay veces que ni yo me entiendo la escritura) pero espero que os guste. Es una historia ambientada en esta época de calor que estamos viviendo llamada verano. _

_Y por cierto aquellos que siguen mi otro fic (Curioso destino) me temo que tendrán que esperar. Sin ordenador no podía acceder a mis anteriores capítulos ante posibles dudas, y odio escribir sin asegúrame antes de las cosas (ya me pasó en sombras de la noche que reavive a un muerto por no chequear antes). Espero no tardar demasiado, pero tengo examenes en septiembre y ya estoy estudiando. No es lo mismo pasar a limpio una historia que crear desde la nada, no sé si me entienden. _

_Espero que les guste. Bai._

* * *

Hay días en los que es mejor no levantarse de la cama, porque cuando las cosas van mal pueden ir peor. Suelo tener muchos de estos días, sobre todo desde que decidí irme a vivir sola, algo que en los tiempos que corren no es muy habitual. La tónica general en los jóvenes de hoy en día es permanecer bajo los faldones de sus progenitores hasta bien pasada la treintena. Yo lo hice hace ocho años, motivada por los estudios; me resultaba pesadísimo trasladarme todas las mañanas para asistir a mis clases. Hasta que un día me surgió la oportunidad de compartir piso con una compañera de facultad, la cual provenía de otra ciudad ¡Todavía soy capaz de escuchar los gritos de mi padre la primera noche que comenté la posibilidad de irme a vivir con mi compañera!. Gracias a Darien, no me encerró con llave en mi dormitorio.

Darien es como mi hermano mayor. Vino a vivir con nosotros cuando era un adolescente de dieciséis años repleto de hormonas, frustración y dudas; lógico teniendo en cuenta que acaba de perder a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico. El padre de Darien y el mío habían sido amigos desde su época del instituto, algo digno de mención. Para papá resultó un mazazo enorme enterarse de su muerte aunque nada comparado con lo que debió sentir su hijo y encima por partida doble (su padre y su madre). Cuando vino con nosotros parecía más un pandillero de esos de las películas norteamericanas que el niño estudioso y responsable que era cuando sus padres vivían. A punto estuvieron de expulsarle del instituto por pegar a otro alumno. Por aquel entonces yo era una impresionable trece—añera, que vio en el chico malo un caramelo, y lo convirtió en su amor platónico; _In so facto_. Hace años que superé ese encaprichamiento y Darien pasó a ser uno más de nuestra familia. Él fue capaz de vencer su frustración y su autocompasión con ayudada de mis padres, consiguió acabar el instituto sin problemas y con notas excepcionales dicho sea de paso; me encanta presumir de cuasi—hermano mayor.

Pero volvamos a cuando les comenté a mis padres que me iría de casa. Tardé semanas en convencerlos y por una vez en su vida, mi hermano, Sammy me ayudó a conseguirlo. Claro que… me odiaba y codiciaba mi dormitorio porque era más grande que el suyo.

Ahora ya estoy afincada, terminé los estudios de nutrición y además tengo mi propio negocio. Se trata de una pequeña tiendecita donde vendo cafés y tés de diferentes clases, así como pastas para acompañar, caramelos, tazas, teteras; ideal para aquellos que no se conforman con algo corriente y moliente. Me gusta poner música relajante (como los cuencos tibetanos, el sonido del mar o la banda sonora del Misterio del Nilo) que junto a los aromas de los productos transmiten paz y serenidad a aquellos que entran en la tienda, incluida a mí, por supuesto.

Sin embargo eso no ha servido esta mañana, cuando mi distribuidor me sirvió erróneamente un pedido. ¿Qué voy hacer con diez kilos de un té que apenas se vende. Y el tarro del más solicitado vacío? No, no le monté una bronca al pobre hombre, y lo de pobre es un decir, porque sí que se lo merecía. Yo cogí un cabreo que no veas, pero soy tan blandita e incapaz de matar una mosca, que por casi acepto el pedido. No lo hice y ahora me toca esperar otra semana como mínimo a que me sirvan de nuevo el pedido (bien espero), mientras tanto me las apañaré como pueda. Odio los caos en el trabajo, mi casa, por su parte es un autentico desastre. Apenas tengo tiempo por culpa de la tienda. Y si lo tengo, prefiero pasar el rato con mis amigas o buscar a mi príncipe azul; lo malo que siempre encuentro sapos asquerosos y para nada encantados. Pero cuando llama mi madre para avisarme que viene de visita, me pongo las pilas y dejo todo como los chorros del oro. A veces creo que sospecha como tengo todo de desordenado y por eso llama antes de presentarse. Somos polos opuestos, ella es doña maniática; no quiere arrugas en las camas, el armario desordenado, que los platos no estén colocados en el escurridor tal y como le gusta, entre otras tantas cosas que os podáis imaginar. Mientras que yo soy un poco de las como caiga, no tengo envases de comida para llevar por los suelos de mi salón, y tampoco me quedo pegada en el váter al hacer pipi. ¡ Soy desordenada que no guarra!, que conste en acta. Los dos primeros meses de mi independencia traté de reformarme, pero Mina, que así se llamaba mi compañera de piso (lapsus mental, sorry), era tanto o más cabeza loca que yo; así que podréis deducir que no lo logre. Mi padre y Darien han sido los dos únicos de mi familia en ver la jungla en estado natural, por jungla me refiero a mi casa. Ellos se presentan de visita sin avisar, en ocasiones juntos tras un día de pesca. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeñita (de edad, no de estatura pues no he crecido mucho más) íbamos toda la familia junto a la de Darien al rio. No recuerdo esas excursiones especialmente emocionante, puede que esa sea la razón por la que ahora van ellos dos solos a buscar aventuras. Yo me aprovecho sus visitas para que me arreglen, si es que hay, algún desperfecto. Mi padre lo hace encantado, le gusta sentirse útil para su niñita.

Al salir del trabajo regresé directamente a casa, la cual no estaba manga por hombros tras una reciente visita de mi madre. No encontré a Luna, mi gata, hasta entrar al salón, estaba durmiendo sobre el sofá uniplaza del que se había hecho ama y señora. Tanto es así que sacaba las uñas a aquel que osa robarle el sitio, sobre todo a Sammy, le tiene una manía…. Que no le hubiera hecho tantas perrerías cuando era una gatita que debía alimentarse con biberón. Porque puede que sea perezosa, pero no tonta.

Luna levanta la cabeza al escuchar como dejo las llaves sobre la mesita del salón; al ver que soy yo. decide seguir descansando, la muy vaga. Opto por tomarme un refresquito antes de ponerme a hacer algo. Hace un calor de morirse, no obstante sería raro, claro está, que en pleno mes de Julio tuviéramos que ponernos la chaqueta. Cojo una tónica, pues no me apetece algo demasiado dulce, y con la lata en la mano (para que ensuciar un vaso si se puede beber directamente del envase) regreso al salón para escuchar mis mensajes.

_"Hola Sere, soy Mina. Mañana pensaba salir de compras en busca de un regalo para tu tía. ¿Te vienes? Llámare."_

Mina, que como ya he dicho antes es, digo fue, mi compañera de piso. Lleva unos años saliendo con mi primo Kunzite. Adoro a mi primo, siempre hemos congeniado muy bien, pero con mi tía es otro cantar. Es muy pesada, le encanta criticar; las cosas nunca son como deberían según ella, y encima tiene la maldita manía de decirme que voy a ser una solterona por el simple hecho de no tener pareja estable con ventiocho años y encima tener gato. Las cosas se calmaron cuando mi primo comenzó a salir con mi amiga, pero ahora a falta de buenas nuevas (como una boda) ha regresado a las andadas.

El segundo mensaje era de mi madre, por lo visto les había llegado una carta mía a su casa. Que me pasara a recogerla y ya de paso me daba un tapper con potaje de frijones que me había guardado especialmente a mí. Al principio de independizarme venía y me llenaba la nevera de tappers con guisos y buena comida, hasta que se dio cuenta que podía apañármelas por mi cuenta. Ya solamente me prepara potajes y caldos, que yo para mi sola no me molesto en cocinar, porque luego me paso un mes comiendo de lo mismo y que según ella no le resultaba ninguna molestia apartarme un par de platos.

El último mensaje era de mi tía. Me invitaba a su cumpleaños, ya me inventaría alguna excusa para no ir. Sí, sería de mala sobrina pero no podría aguantar un cumpleaños más escuchando sus pullas. Traté de pensar en alguna escapatoria mientras saboreaba mi refresco. _"¡Que calor hace!",_concéntrate Serena. Puedo ser tan dispersa a veces.

Sin embargo antes de retomar nuevamente mi búsqueda de una buena excusa, escucho como alguien llama al timbre de la puerta. Luna sigue sin inmutarse, que buena vida se pega la jodía. Abro la puerta sin mirar previamente por la mirilla, mi padre me mataría si se enterase, por suerte no se trata de ningún psicopata o beato que pretende que me reconvierta a su secta. Es Darien, vestido con su carísimo equipo de Nike; ni loca me gasto yo cien euros en unas deportivas, cuando con ese dinero me puedo comprar al menos seis pares de zapatos, bueno puede que menos. Soy algo adicta, lo reconozco, sobre todo a los tacones. Mi madre siempre me regañaba cuando llegaba con un nuevo par de tacones, pero ella no entiende lo difícil que resulta ser bajita como yo. Es duro nacer en modo muestra, poca altura, poco pecho, poco culo… y más cuando estás al lado de un tío de un metro ochenta y cinco como Darien.

—¿No tienes calor con toda esa ropa? — le pregunto al ver que lleva el chándal completo, chaquetilla incluida. Y pensar que he estado tentada en quedarme en braguitas y sujetador. ¡Uno de los privilegios de la emancipación!.

— Si lo que quieres es que me desnude, solo tienes que decírmelo sin más. — bromeó evadiendo mi pregunta.

Mi vecina de enfrente eligió el mejor momento para llegar a su casa cargada de compras. Me echó una mirada llena de crítica, como si de pensara que era una cualquiera y de verdad estaba ansiosa de tener a Darien desnudo en mi cama.

—Pasa y deja de decir tonterías. — Le agarro de la chaqueta y le obligo a entrar a mi casa. Cierro la puerta rápidamente y por fin vuelco a respirar tranquila.

—Te estás volviendo una hipocondriaca, Campanilla. — Comenta mientras deja su bolsa de deporte en el suelo de la entrada.

—Dime una cosa Darien, ¿Te encanta que mis vecinas piensen mal de mí, verdad?

—¿Por quién me has tomado? Campanilla, tu bienestar es primordial para mí —Pero para él, todo tiene poca importancia. Finge sentirse ofendido poniéndose una mano en el pecho

—Cualquiera lo dirías— mascullo.

Estoy cansada hasta para bromear con Darien; así que sin molestarme a invitarle a sentarse, ni nada similar al protocolo de atención de visitas, me voy al sofá para seguir disfrutando de mi refresco. Es una de las grandes ventajas de la confianza.

—Pareces cansada, ¿un mal día en el trabajo? — me preguntó tras seguirme y sentarse a mi lado en mi confortable sofá rojo cereza. Mientras la traidora de mi gata se levanta a recibirlo —¡Ey! Hola preciosa.

Trato de no hacer ningún comentario malicioso a Luna, a pesar de que ganas no me faltan y continúo con la conversación.

—Mal día es algo Light comparado con lo que ha sido hoy, incluso horrible se queda corto— le relato todo el asunto con el distribuidor y mi escasez de género. Darien me escuchó sin hacer ningún comentario jocoso. — Días como hoy me dan ganas de mandar la tienda a la porra.

Vale quizás exagere un poco, pero de verdad que hoy me he preguntado si de verdad valgo para llevar un negocio. Después de todo no estudié empresariales.

—No digas gilipolleces, te encanta tu trabajo. Además ¿Qué harías si lo abandonases todo? Un espíritu libre como tú es incapaz de trabajar bajo las ordenes de otros, te mataría.

—Todo el mundo lo hace — protesto, aunque la verdad sé que ha dado en el clavo, al fin de al cabo me conoce desde que llevaba pañales.

—Campanilla no. Dejó a sus hermanas las hadas para unirse a Peter Pan

Ya sabía yo que me haría pagar de alguna manera el haberle obligado ver la película del hada más famosa de Disney. — Y ambos sabemos que eres igual a ella.

Siempre me han gustado las hadas, de hecho si miras por mi casa te encontraras con figurillas por toda la casa, y si miras en mi antiguo dormitorio ni te cuento. —siendo pequeñita como soy, rubia y pizpireta Darien comenzó a llamarme Campanilla a los pocos meses de venir a vivir a casa. Quizás a la extraña fijación de mi hermano, en esa época, por la película de Peter Pan, nos influyó a todos…

—Bueno vale puede que lleves razón. — Claudico derrotada; mientras que él, que al fin se ha quitado la chaqueta quedando con una camisa de sisa holgada, acaricia a mi gata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luna ronroneó complacida por las caricias que le prodigaba nuestro visitante.

—Tienes una gata muy caprichosa, vas a tener que buscarle un compañero que le dé mimitos. Porque yo no puedo pasarme los días aquí acariciándola.

—Es demasiado celosa como para permitir que preste atención a cualquier otro que no sea ella, a pesar que ella me ignora.

Aun recuerdo el zarpazo que le propinó al último chico con el que salí, un tipo al que conocí en mi tienda. El pobre no quiso volver a subir a mi casa después de eso. Y al igual que una madre soltera que no permite que un tío menosprecie a su hijo, yo no permito que insulten a mi gata; en resumen, rompimos.

—Quizás la animadversión al género masculino sea algo contagioso. De pues de todo las mujeres simultaneáis los ciclos menstruales si vivís en una misma casa— Darien alargó la mano y me robó la tónica, bebiéndose lo que quedaba de ella.

—Yo no odio a los hombres — protesté — He tenido mala suerte eso es todo.

Siguió mirándome con una sonrisa misteriosa que comenzaba a preocuparme

—Te ha llamado tu tía? — Ahí estaba, el muy asqueroso se comportaba de esa manera tan típica de mi tía o de un cretino para hacerme hablar.

—Sí. Estoy tratando de encontrar alguna forma de librarme de ir a su casa. Por cierto tengo que llamar a Mina.

Le escuché reírse a carcajada limpia, sobresaltando a mi tranquila gata.

—Lo sabía, en cuanto me lo dijo tu madre supe que intentarías escaquearte. Eres demasiado predecible Campanilla.

—Y te pareció una buena idea venir a mofarte de mí — le recriminé. Él tenía la suerte de irse de vacaciones con su chica de turno a la playita, mientras que a mí me tocaba pringar.

—Gracias por tu buen recibimiento. Vine a traerte la carta que te han mandado a casa, me pillaba de paso al volver del gimnasio. —rebuscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que había dejado sobre uno de los brazos del sofá y me la dio

Resulta curioso que yo no viviera en casa de mis padres, mientras que Darien, que no les toca nada biológicamente continua viviendo con ellos como si tal cosa, y con la edad que tiene.

—No era mi intención ser desagradable, pero estoy susceptible. Y encima tengo que hacer malabares con el inventario, por cierto ya te daré el café que me pediste cuando pueda.

—Aun tengo algo por casa, así que no hay prisas, cuando puedas.

—Tienes suerte te vas de vacaciones, hay algunas que tenemos que trabajar — comenté desilusionada ante la perspectiva de pasarme el verano trabajando, mientras que él se veía cada vez más relajado. Abrí la carta para ver que se trataba de propaganda del banco para echarme de nuevo el guante.

—También podrías venirte conmigo — Me sugiere alegremente — tengo un billete que no tiene dueño.

—¿Y la tal….?, ¿Cómo se llamaba? — pregunté tratando de recordar a la susodicha a la que solo había visto una vez.

—Jennifer. Ya no estamos juntos — Iba preguntar cuando sucedió eso para no enterarme de nada, pero él respondió a tal cuestión antes de que yo hubiera abierto la boca —Me dejó ayer, por lo visto no soy demasiado bueno para ella.

—No eres demasiado bueno ¿en qué? Si eres tan perfecto que das hasta asquito.

A pesar de su adolescencia conflictiva, la edad adulta de Darien se caracterizaba por su buen trabajo como director creativo en una agencia de publicidad, por consiguiente, buen sueldo, buen coche, sumado a modales cuidado y un atractivo mayor al de la media. Reconozco que hubo una época en la que temí que mis padres le quisieran más a él que a mí.

—Quien sabe — me contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Tampoco parecía preocupado. Se recostó aun más en el sofá con las piernas sobre la mesita de café que tenía justo enfrente.

—Gracias, pero no me gusta ser segundo plato de nadie — miré mi reloj de muñeca, regalo de mis papis en mi graduación. El hambre apretaba, normal siendo ya las ocho y media de la noche —¿Te quedas a cenar?

—Me quedo, pero nada de cocina. Pedimos una pizza y listo —directamente como Pedro por su casa, tomó el teléfono y encargó la cena sin consultarme si quiera. Lo había hecho tantas veces que ya teníamos fijo nuestro pedido —Treinta minutos.

—Voy a ducharme entonces, porque presiento que en cualquier momento me derretiré. — Le pasé el mando a distancia para que se entretuviera mientras tanto. Enseguida encendió la tv y se olvidó que estaba a su lado ¡Hombres!

Salí de mi dormitorio justo cuando llegó el repartidor con nuestra cena. Dejé a Darien pagando que para eso él ganaba más dinero que servidora. Fui en busca de los vasos, platos, servilletas y las cervezas, coloqué todos sobre la mesita de café y me acomodé de nuevo en mi sitio.

—Algún día te tocará a ti pagar las pizzas — me amenazó mientras dejaba las cajas sobre mis rodillas.

—Yo pongo las cervezas y la casa siempre, así que te toca a ti poner la cena.— Le sacó la lengua en señal de burla como hacía cuando era pequeña y me apodero de una porción de nuestra maravillosa pizza de atún, bacón, champiñones y extra de queso.

Se sentón a mi lado ignorando mi arrebato infantil.

—Sobre lo de antes, prométeme que te lo pensaras. Tú necesitas tomarte un descanso y yo odio viajar solo.

—Me lo pienso, pero no prometo nada. —Le respondí prestando toda mi atención a la cena. Yo lo tenía claro la respuesta, NO.

Darien no se marchó de mi casa hasta pasada la media noche. Su vista me aligeró el ánimo considerablemente, y pensar que unas horas antes de su llegada lo que deseaba era meterme en la cama y no salir de allí en días. Con todo, la alegría me duró poco.

El día de hoy amaneció con la misma perspectiva de la del día anterior. Fue acabar de abrir la tienda, y recibí la llamada de mi tía, la cual quería invitarme en persona a su cumpleaños; para así, según ella evitar mi fuga. Sin ningún cuento chino para excusarme de no ir, tuve que asegurar mi presencia al martirio del año para regocijo de su anfitriona. Me sabe mal, porque sé que según hablo de mi tía parece que estoy hablando de la bruja mala del norte del reino de Oz, esa que incluso tiene un libro y un musical; pero no puedo evitarlo, le tengo manía; aunque claro delante de mi padre, que es su hermano, trato de disimularlo lo mejor posible. Ya sin salida quedé con Mina para ir de compras el fin de semana, donde aparte de comprarle el regalo a mi tía, cogería algo para mí, en plan premio de consolación. A los clientes los fui atendiendo como pude, la falta de productos provocó que muchos se fueran con las manos vacías, y es que no todo el mundo se arriesgaba a probar productos fuera de los cuatro clasificados como imprescindibles; muy al contrario que yo, que siempre que llega un té o un café nuevo me lanzo a probarlo. La angustia se fue acumulando y acumulando, hasta que al fin estalló cuando trate de reponer el papel de la caja registradora, acción que he repetido miles de veces a lo largo de los dos años que abrí la tienda, sin embargo algo falló en el proceso y el papel se quedaba hecho un gurruño tras la rejilla de salida. Traté de arreglarlo, pero no había forma humana de hacer que la tirita de papel saliera por su sitio. Sin clientes a la vista, propiné un soberano porrazo a la maquina a la par que de mi boca salían improperios a tutiplén.

—Serena cuidado con esa boquita, que yo no te he educado para que parezcas una barriobajera. — me recriminó mi madre, que siempre tiene el don de la oportunidad.

¿No os ha pasado nunca que vuestra madre andaba pululando por vuestra casa y en el momento justo que ibais a hacer algo que no debíais, como tirar las zanahorias por el retrete, asomaba la cabeza y os echaba una bronca monumental? Pues a mí sí, todavía lo sigue haciendo y eso que ya tengo una edad en la que se me puede considerar adulta.

—Lo sé mamá, pero es que este estúpido cacharro se niega a ir —digo propinándole de nuevo otro tastarazo.

—Así no vas a conseguir que funcione, hija. —Habló mi padre, el primero que cuando no consigue que las cosas funcionen se lía a golpes con ellas —Deja que lo intente yo.

—Toda tuya — Que lo intentara, yo no estaba con ánimos de seguir, o si no mañana debería comprarme otra nueva.

—Cariño tienes que relajarte y dejar de tomar tanta cafeína o te dará un ataque.

—Relajarme, como si fuera tan fácil llevo unos días que…

—Lo sabemos, Darien no los ha comentado esta mañana durante el desayuno. — indicó mi padre que se encontraba peleándose con un abre cartas y el papel de la caja registradora. No me preguntéis que narices está haciendo porque ni yo misma lo sé.

—Lo que necesitas es unas vacaciones — me dijo mi madre a la par que me acariciaba mi el brazo. Siempre me han gustado los mimitos de mamá (los masajes, las rosquillitas…) y en momentos como los que estoy pasando son bien recibidos, quizás porque no hay otros que pueda recibir en estos momentos.

—Supongo que Darien también os habrá contado que he rechazo su propuesta de irme con él, ¿no?

—¿Cómo eres capaz de rechazar una propuesta así? Un viaje a una isla del Caribe ni más ni menos.

—Mamá ya sabes que la playa nunca ha sido plato de mi devoción.

—Sí, en eso sales a tu padre, parecéis de secano.— protestó al recordar la de veces que había intentado convencernos para ir a la playa y al final acabamos en la piscina municipal del barrio. —Pero ese no es el tema. Darien va a perder el dinero si nadie le acompaña. Aprovecha la ocasión que se te presenta; vete, báñate, ponte morena porque pareces un zombi, descansa — miró un momento haber que estaba haciendo mi padre antes de acercarse y decirme entre susurros —Además así no tienes que ir al cumpleaños de tu tía.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa de complicidad, mi madre sentía lo mismo que yo, pero como se trataba de la hermana de su marido hacía de tripas corazón.

—Es tentador, pero se os olvida una cosa. ¿Qué hago con la tienda? No puedo cerrar, dentro de unos días me llegarán de nuevo los pedidos, en agosto cierran los almacenes y no puedo permitirme el lujo de estar sin inventarios hasta septiembre. La respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Tu madre puede hacerse cargo de la tienda — sugirió mi padre que al había conseguido que la caja volviera a estar en marcha.

Los miré desconfiada, como si se hubieran vuelto locos de repente. Sí es verdad que alguna vez ha venido y me ha echado una mano. Pero dejarla sola, frente a todo lo que conlleva un negocio, durante dos semanas me parece demasiado.

— No es una buena idea. — declare convencida de mi decisión.

—Claro que es una buena idea. Vengo a ayudarte durante unos días y luego solo tienes que dejarme unas cuantas pautas y listo.

La idea era tentadora, ciertamente necesitaba unas vacaciones.

—¿Habéis venido a comprar algo o solo a convencerme?

—Ambas cosas — declaró satisfecho mi progenitor.

—Una misión cumplida, ahora la otra. ¿Qué os pongo?

El rostro de mi madre se iluminó inmediatamente al entender que había accedido a acompañar a Darien y dejarla a cargo de mi bien más preciado. La tienda es lo único de mi propiedad, pues mi casa es de alquiler, cosa con la que mi padre no está de acuerdo. Dice que es malgastar el dinero, que por un poco más al cabo del tiempo tengo algo mío, y es cierto pero pagar dos hipotecas a la vez me pareció un riesgo innecesario.

—Necesito azúcar moreno, voy a hacer bizcocho y sale más rico que con el azúcar blanco.

Cogí un paquete y lo dejé sobre el mostrador — ¿algo más?

—Esto — mi padre mostró un paquetito de pasas con yogurt que se había convertido en su nuevo vicio gracias a mí.

—Tres euros.

Seguí el proceso habitual, pese a ser mis padres cada vez que vienen a comprar algo insisten que les cobre como clientes normales. Eso sí, ellos se benefician de mis visitas, en las cuales suelo llevar siempre algo que sé que les gusta, y siempre corre por mi cuenta.

—¿Cuándo quieres que venga? — me preguntó mi madre cuando recogía su cambio.

—Puedes empezar mañana si te viene bien.

—Perfecto cariño. Le diré a Darien que te llame y te diga todo los detalles sobre el viaje.

—No hace falta mamá, puedo llamarle yo.

Mi madre me ignoró por completo. No nadaba en la abundancia con mi sueldo pero sí podía permitir realizar una llamada a mí casa. Pero según ella, el favor se lo hacía yo a Darien y no al revés, por lo que tenía que él era el que tenía que molestarse en llamarme. No llego a comprender que entiende mi madre por favor, cuando resulta que si me voy de vacaciones es porque Darien tenía un billete de avión y sin él yo no podría ir.

Solo dispuse de cuatro días para dejar los cabos sueltos antes de mi marcha. Anulé mis compras con Mina, y me disculpé con mi tía por no poder ir a su fiesta aunque le prometí que tendría su regalo, ¿quizás las zapatillas del hotel?, que mala soy. Mi madre por suerte se hizo rápidamente con el funcionamiento de la tienda, la jodía lo hacía casi mejor que yo. Comprobé que mis trajes de baño se encontraban en perfecto estado, y sobre todo que me servían, pues había engordado un par de kilillos con respecto el año pasado. Así pues el día antes del viaje ya tenía todo listo, tan solo quedaba despedirme de mi familia. Fui a cenar con ellos, y resultó un soplo de aire fresco a mis acostumbradas cenas solitarias. Además la merluza rellena de mi madre y su tarta de mouse de naranja estaban de muerte. Después de la cena y la posterior despedida, Darien y yo nos marchamos a mi casa. Él iba a dormir a mi casa para de ese modo no molestaría a nadie levantándose a las cuatro de la mañana, hora sobrehumana dicho sea de paso.

Cuando llegamos al hotel supe que el madrugón había valido la pena, el entorno tropical, y el ambiente de relax de las instalaciones me ayudarían a recargar las pilas, y quién sabe si algún guapo socorrista o camarero se fijaría en mi para…, para bueno ya sabéis. Darien no parecía tan maravillado como yo, aunque claro él ya sabía lo que esperar cuando llego. Que idiota la tal Jennifer, anda que dejarle y perderse este paraíso tropical, y encima gratis. Por mucho que traté pagarle el billete y media reserva de hotel, Darien no permitió que lo hiciera, total iba a llevar a su ex por la patilla. Me sentí ofendida, no soy una mantenida, y odio que me traten de manera distinta por ser mujer. Sé que no era la intención de Darien, pero no pude evitar sentirme así. Me prometí pagárselo de algún modo. Aunque estaba claro que con mi sueldo no podía permitirme estas vacaciones a no ser que ahorrara medio año o así. El hotel constaba de un edificio principal lo suficientemente grande para albergar la recepción, las oficinas del hotel. Por su parte cerca de las instalaciones lúdicas como la piscina o las canchas de tenis se encontraban los bares con diferentes ambientaciones de música o comida. Las habitaciones se trataban de pequeñas bungaloes equipadas hasta el último detalle, las cuales las recepcionistas iban asignando y los botones les mostraban el camino. Al llegar a la nuestra me percaté por primera vez de un detalle importante, ¿Cómo íbamos a dormir? Se suponía que estas serían las vacaciones románticas de Darien, pero ya no eran eso. Espere a que el botones se marchara para hablar con mi compañero de vacaciones.

—¿Darien has pensado como vamos a dormir?

—En la cama, ¿Dónde quieres dormir? — me preguntó extrañado.

—Darien solo hay una cama.

—¡Sere, la cama es enorme!. ¿O me vas a decir que me vaya a dormir al sofá? Porque si es eso, ya puedes ir haciéndote a la idea de que eso no va a pasar. Somos adultos.

—Perdón, es que tú tenías otras perspectivas para este viaje y pensé…

—Campanilla a veces piensas demasiado, disfrutemos de estas vacaciones entre amigos. Tengo hambre, ¿te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo?

—Estupendo, estoy muerta de hambre.

Elegimos un bar con mesas a la playa. Pedimos unas gambas con salsa de mango y unas gulas con salsa de coco. Los sabores dulces de las frutas se mezclaban con los salados de los pescados, nunca había probado nada tan exótico en la vida. Todos los que nos acompañaban eran parejitas que se hacían arrumacos viendo la puesta de sol a la par que disfrutaban de una buena cena. Me sentía algo incomoda.

—Ummm, ¿crees que me darán la receta si la pido? — Le pregunté a Darien señalando el plato de gulas.

—No creo que lo hagan, pero puedes probar.

—Mejor el último día, así tendré mayor posibilidad. — señale con convencimiento.

Cansados del viaje no seguimos a nuestros compañeros a la zona de marcha si no que nos fuimos a nuestro bungaló a descansar. Mi pijama era lo más anti—erótico que os podáis echar a la cara; una camisa tres tallas más grande de lo que me corresponde, gentileza de mi cuasi—hermano. Estaba caliente y pegajosa, por mucho que lo intentara no conseguiría dormirme sin antes tomar una ducha. Saqué la camiseta de la maleta y me fui hasta el baño sin tan siquiera preguntarle a Darien sí pensaba entrar. Al sentir el agua fría por mi cuerpo me dio ganas de gritar, pero me estaba sentando genial, aunque tan solo estuve dos minutos bajo el agua. Salí lista y dispuesta para irme a la cama. Darien por lo que intuí tenía los mismos pensamientos que yo, estaba sin camisa únicamente con sus pantalones vaqueros y unos boxeres limpios en sus manos. Mientras él se refrescaba deshice la cama y me tumbé sobre el lado izquierdo de la gran cama matrimonial tamaño gigante.

Siempre me había gustado el lado izquierdo, cuando mi padre tenía que marcharse de viaje de trabajo, yo me metía en la cama con mi madre. Yo me tumbaba sobre mi brazo derecho y ella me abrazaba por detrás, chocando su pecho con mi espalda. Se sentía segura y protegida, una sensación que con ninguna de mis parejas he encontrado mientras estábamos abrazados en la cama.

Los boxers que en un principio me parecieron lisos en azul clarito, resultaron no ser tal, en el centro tenían un dibujo de un angelito la mar de gracioso. No sabía de donde los había sacado.

—Jajajaja, ¿de dónde los has sacado? — Pregunté sin contener la risa.

—Fueron un regalo. Y a las mujeres les vuelve locas.

—¿Con qué tipo de mujeres te relacionas?

—¿Y qué dicen los hombres con los que sales de que duermas con mi camiseta? — me preguntó acomodándose en su lado de la cama.

—Te diré un secreto — me acerqué a él, dejando mis labios muy cerca de su oído — cuando duermo con ellos, lo hago desnuda.

No se me escapó su mirada de sorpresa. Pese a compartir muchas cosas, mi vida sexual siempre había sido un tema tabú a tratar, ya fuera con Darien o cualquiera de mis amigos. Las bromas subidas de tono siempre habían corrido a su cargo, así que este cambio de tornas debió de dejarle KO.

—Buenas noches Darien.

—Buenas noches Sere

Pobre.

Os juro que cuando nos marchemos pienso llevarme una almohada, puede que otra para mi tía, son fantásticas, maravillosas. Hacía días que no dormía así. Dicho de otra manera, si hubiéramos cerrado las ventanas evitando así que el sol invadiera todo el bungaló me hubiera pasado días durmiendo. Tuvimos un pequeño error de cálculo y a las nueve de la mañana estábamos en planta, pero más frescos que la fruta que nos han servido con el desayuno. La alimentación de este lugar es el paraíso de los nutricionistas, mucha fruta y verdura, cereales, poca carne, y más pescado que la anterior, la pirámide nutricional equilibrada vamos. Y yo como buena profesional disfrutaba de ello.

—Me temo que dentro de un par de días no me va servir nada de lo que he traído. — me lamenté sin dejar de comer en ningún momento de la macedonia de frutas o las gachas de avena.

—Pues nada ve desnuda, como con tus novios. — me increpó Darien algo… ¿molesto?

—En tus sueños. ¿Por cierto que planes tenemos para hoy?

—Había pensado que podíamos empezar por algo sencillito, ir a la playa.

—¿Solo? nada de bucear, o hacer surf, ¿solo bañarnos en la playa?

—Los primeros días de vacaciones son para tumbarse y no hacer nada, el resto se puede hacer todo lo que uno se atreva hacer. Ese es el reglamento de un buen veraneante, es lo que decía siempre mi padre.

—Una buena regla.

Tras una breve deliberación conmigo misma opté por un bikini rojo con flores tropicales en blanco, y tapando mi cuerpo blancuzco me coloqué un pareo en forma de vestido. Al salir del baño Darien también estaba listo para marcharnos. Él menos pudoroso, únicamente llevaba su bañador mostrando cuerpazo de deportista y bronceado perpetuo. La playa como no, era un lujo. Arena finísima y blanca, agua cristalina algo fría eso sí. En una caseta a la entrada de la playa se podían pedir prestadas sombrillas y hamacas como servicio gratuito de la playa privada, un lujo al alcance de pocos bolsillos. Pedimos una sombrilla y una hamaca para Darien, yo prefería tumbarme sobre la toalla y ponerme al sol hasta conseguir ese bronceado cangrejo que habituó a pillar.

—Anda ven que te eche la crema — Darien ya tenía un bote de protección cincuenta entre sus manos. —No quiero que te quemes y no me dejes dormir en toda la noche.

—Eres un exagerado — le recriminé

Me quité el pareo, ya nada tapaba mis piernas y mi vientre blanco nuclear.

—Soy realista. ¿O no te acuerdas como te pusiste el año pasado en la barbacoa de Andrew? Yo sí, apenas te podías mover.

—Odio estar tan blanca.

—Pues hubo una época que estar blanca era clase de distinción y alta alcurnia. — Comentó con intención de que dejara de preocuparme por el color de mi piel.

Me dio la vuelta y me aplicó la crema por toda la espalda. Dios era un estupendo masajista, debió de equivocarse de carrera.

—Estás muy tensa, deberías de llamar a recepción y pedir cita para el spa

— Puede que lo haga.

—Ahora te toca a ti — Me pasó el protector con la intención de que yo le repitiera el favor.

Tuve que pedirle que se tumbara sobre la toalla. Me sacaba demasiada altura como para aplicarla con la misma soltura que él me la aplicó a mí. Terminamos de aplicarnos nosotros mismos la crema por el resto del cuerpo y nos sentamos un rato bajo la sombrilla para dejar que el protector hiciera efecto.

Todas las mujeres que pasaban se quedaban mirándole, incluso se volvían para verlo un rato más. Serán lagartas, y si yo fuera su novia ¿Qué?, no tienen respeto de nada. Harta de lagartonas me levanté y me fui directa al agua. _"Coño que fría está"_ venga Sere tu puedes, eres una campeona, tu puedes _"Noooooo"_ la ola me mojo entera. No sé porque narices he ido entrando al agua haciendo el gilipollas. Ya perdidos al río. Me meto en el agua y me pongo a nadar en busca de un lugar en el que pueda plantar los pies y me cubra algo más que la cadera.

—Buh

—Joder no me pegues esos sustos Darien

—Vaya si tendré yo la culpa que te levantes y corras como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el agua.

—Tenía calor — dije poco dispuesta a reconocer que estaba hasta las narices de ver cómo le desnudaban con la mirada. Sonaría como una loca celosa, y yo no estaba celosa.

Darien me miró unos segundos, tratando de ver si le mentía o no. Y no lo hacía, solo le conté la verdad a medias y eso no es mentir.

—Te hecho una carrera hasta la boya.

—Hecho

—Una, dos y…Tres.

Los dos salimos a nado como energúmenos buscando ser el primero. Gano Darien ¿acaso lo dudaban? Siempre gana. Soy tonta y no aprendo. Comimos en el mismo bar que cenamos la noche anterior, y por la tarde decidí darme el masaje como Darien había sugerido. ¿Qué hizo él? Disfrutar de las miradas lascivas de toda mujer, de más de doce y menos de cien años, que había en la playa. Pero a mi plin, yo ya tengo otra cosa que llevarme a casa, el masajista. Es un dios de ébano, y como estaba el jodío. Y que manos… por casi alcanzo un orgasmo sin que me tocara, ahí abajo. ¡Que hombre!, aquí es donde meto unos cuantos suspiros soñadores recordando todo. Es una lástima que todo ese tiarron haya sido mío una mísera media hora, con lo hambrienta que ando yo últimamente.

Los tres primeros días fueron bastante monótonos. Nos levantábamos, desayunábamos en nuestra cabaña y luego pasábamos el día en la playa, con las lagartas vigilando todos los movimientos de Darien. Yo a partir del segundo día ya estaba roja como un tomate, de nada había servido embadurnarme de factor cincuenta tras cada baño, como apuntaba la etiqueta del bote, al menos no me dolía menudo consuelo. A la hora de comer seguíamos yendo al mismo restaurante que el primer día. Visitamos uno de los bares que nos pillaba cerca, tenía un toque indi que me gustaba. Si el objetivo de estos primeros días era desconectar, ya lo había conseguido, y estaba ansiosa de pasar a la acción y divertirme. No me gusta tanto la playa como para pasarme dos semanas tumbada en la arena sin hacer nada. Cuando le pregunté a Darien si podíamos hacer algo más, llamó de inmediato a la recepción para apuntarnos a alguna actividad. Nos hicieron un hueco en submarinismo. De secano como soy, no tengo ni tan siquiera el carné de novata en deportes acuáticos, es una suerte que Darien ya esté versado en estos desde hace muchos años. Desde que cumplió los dieciocho iba con sus amigos todos los años a la playa a sufear, cada vez se les hacía más difícil quedar, pero aunque fuera se iban un fin de semana a torear a las olas.

—Tranquilízate Sere, o vas a asustar a los peces con tu hiperactividad.

—No puedo, estoy nerviosa.

Darien me tomó de las manos, y me miró a los ojos, transmitiéndome paz y serenidad.

—No tienes porque estar nerviosa. Bucear es algo sencillo y te va encantar. Además yo voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento. No te va a pasar nada.

Junto al barco que nos llevaría a mar abierto, había cinco parejas más que serían nuestras compañeras de hazañas. Todos íbamos en traje de baño como bien había indicado la recepcionista. Dentro del barco nos entregarían en equipo compuesto por el clásico traje de neopreno, las gafas de buceo, la bombona de oxigeno y las aletas. Una vez ataviados como auténticos submarinistas nos fuimos sumergiendo por parejas y con ayuda de los monitores. Darien fue el primero en sumergirse, traté de seguirle lo buenamente que pude. Aquello era precioso, había visitado cientos de veces el acuario pero no llegaba a la mitad de bonito que al natural. Los arrecifes de coral eran casi o más hermosa que la vegetación de los jardines del hotel. Encontramos caballitos de mar copulando, estrellas de mar adosadas a las rocas, y peces de colores por todos lados. Darien mi tomaba de la mano y me señalaba cuando veía algo que podía llamarme la atención. Sin duda ninguna podría clarificar lo vivido como la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Uno de los monitores nos indicó que era hora de volver a la superficie.

—¡Ha sido fantástico! ¿Has visto cuantos peces? Eran preciosos, es mil veces más bonitos que en el acuario. — parloteé inmediatamente después de salir del agua.

— Ahora seguro que no te arrepientes de haber venido. — Darien sonreía de satisfacción.

—Claro que no me arrepiento. ¡Dios! Gracias, gracias — Me lancé a su cuello con ímpetu que por casi lo ahogo.

—No hay porque darlas— trataba de contener la risa al verme actuar como una cría de cinco años. —Yo también he disfrutado. No tanto como tú pero casi, el océano tiene una belleza…

—Especial

—Exacto.

Los encargados de la excursión nos llamaron para que subiéramos al barco. Miré a mi alrededor comprobando que éramos los únicos que estábamos en el agua. Nadamos hasta las escaleras. Subir fue más complicado de lo que hubiera sospechado, las aletas en los pies impedía que colocara bien los pies en los peldaños. Tardé lo imaginable. Cuando al fin lo logré me volví encontrándome con Darien mirándome turbado.

—¿Darien?

Mi voz despertó su conciencia, agitó la cabeza como tratando de organizar sus pensamiento.

—Eres una patosa. — se quitó las aletas y las lanzó dentro del barco. No tardó ni medio minuto en hacer lo mismo que había hecho yo. Me pasó de largo, ignorándome por completo.

Después de nuestra salida submarina, Darien se comportó de una manera bastante extraña, incluso al día siguiente. Cansada de que hiciera como no existiera, pedí de nuevo cita al Spa. Contraté un masaje de chocolate y un corte de pelo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de mejorar mi aspecto. Si me gustó el primer masaje que me proporcionó el personal del spa, este segundo fue el nirvana. El tratamiento comenzó con un suave masaje realizado, no con las manos como es habitual, si no con piedras calientes que son terapeuticas y activan los flujos energéticos de nuestro cuerpo. La temperatura era la justa, algo más elevada que la temperatura corporal, lo suficiente para reactivar el cuerpo. Luego te embadurnan de chocolate, realizando a su vez un suave masaje, para luego envolverte como un bocadillo en plástico transparente. Al salir de la sesión mi piel estaba más luminosa y tersa. En la peluquería me capearon el pelo dejándome las puntas desiguales, dando a mi cabello un aspecto desenfadado y no tan conservador. Un flequillo algo más largo de lo normal para echarlo a un lado y un alisado de mis ondas completaron mi nuevo aspecto. Sintiéndome más guapa que unas horas antes decidí aprovechar mi nuevo look y salir a divertirme. Mi ropa no era precisamente apropiada, un vestido blanco de lino estaba bien para dar un paseo en la playa, y lo que yo quería era salir a bailar. Regresé a la bungaló a cambiarme. Según me iba acercando vi las luces encendidas a través de las ventanas, Darien había regresado.

—¿Sé puede saber dónde estabas? — me pregunto al verme entrar por la puerta. Se le veía especialmente preocupado.

—He ido al Spa — le respondí tratando de restarle importancia a mis actos. Él se marchó sin haberme dicho tampoco nada.

—Te has cortado el pelo — indicó al mirarme con detenimiento, otra vez estaba ahí esa mirada.

—He pensado salir a tomar algo, ¿Te apuntas?

—Claro

— Voy a cambiarme — Darien con sus vaqueros y su camisa blanca estaba más que arreglado para acudir a cualquiera de los bares del hotel.

Seleccione de entre la ropa de mi maleta el vestido más provocativo que empaqueté. Se trataba del regalo en mi último cumpleaños que no hacía ni un mes que fue. El vestido eran dos pañuelos cosidos en forma de rombo que se anudaba al cuello, dejando un generoso escote frontal y otro aun más generoso en la espalda. Los tonos azulones y verdosos resaltaban mi escaso bronceado. Saqué también unos zapatos de cuña en blanco que iban con casi todo. Un poco de maquillaje terminó mi aspecto. Salí de la habitación dispuesta a pasármelo en grande.

—Estoy lista — anuncié

—Vaya, estás guapísima.

—Hombre gracias, es todo un honor que repares en mi después de ignorarme durante días. — le recriminé sin ser capaz de morderme la lengua.

—_Touché_. Me he comportado como un capullo lo reconozco, tenía cosas en la cabeza.

—Descuida, está perdonado.

—Entonces vamos a divertirnos — me ofreció su brazo para que me enganchara.

Elegimos un bar bastante tranquilo, con música tropical pero donde los clientes podían sentarse tranquilamente o bailar en una zona habilitada. Darien nos pidió unos cócteles frutales con nombres bastante originales. Por primera vez desde que llegamos no me sentí en inferioridad de condiciones respecto a mi acompañante. Algunos hombres se volvía a mirarme, lejos de molestarme me halagaba.

—Podían cortarse un poco —protestó mal humorado Darien

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A estos tíos. Están todos acompañados con sus parejas y no dejan de desnudarte con la mirada.

—Está claro que no te has fijado como te miran ellas. — le respondí entre risas, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Darien en plan mi padre.

—No es cierto — me rebatió ofendido.

—Mira hacía tu derecha — le indiqué refiriéndome a una pareja de mujeres que no le quitaban ojo de encima. —Es un consuelo no ser ellas, sería deprimente que mi pareja encontrara más interesante a otra mujer que a mí, ¿no te parece?

—Difícilmente

—Voy a por otras copas — Darien fue a darme el dinero para pagara— no, no, no, esta vez invito yo. Y no pienso discutirlo.

Alcancé mi monedero y me acerqué a la barra.

—¿Qué te pongo preciosa? — me preguntó uno de los dos camareros. Tenía el cabello rubio y la tez morena.

—¿Qué me recomendarías tú?

—La gente por aquí suele pedir mojitos, margaritas, sexo en la playa u orgasmos. Pero yo te sugiero un especial de la casa.

—¿Qué lleva? — pregunté intrigada por el cóctel especial.

—Es un secreto — El camarero no paraba de sonreír mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes. Era guapo y él lo sabía y lo utilizaba a su favor.

—Suena misterioso. Ponme dos.

—¿Para ti y tu marido?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy casada? — le pregunté sorprendida mientras que él hacía gala de su maestría con las botellas y la coctelera.

—La mayoría de las mujeres que viene aquí están de luna de miel.

—Pues te has equivocado, no estoy casada. Ni si quiera tengo novio.

—Y el hombre con el que has venido, que por cierto no parece nada contento ¿quién es?

Me volví para ver a Darien, que no tenía cara de estar disfrutando.

—Es…— no podía decirle que era solo un amigo, no me creería y la verdad que me estaba gustando, así que opté por darle a Darien otro parentesco. — Es mi hermano

—Sí ya y yo soy el Ché.

—En serio. A primera vista no nos parecemos en nada, pero ambos tenemos los ojos azules. Su novia le dejó tirado y yo necesitaba vacaciones. Triste pero cierto.

—No tienes que pasar las vacaciones con tu hermano si no quieres. Yo mañana tengo el día libre, podemos quedar si tú quieres. — se ofreció sugerentemente.

—Tengo que irme, ya sabes. — le señalé a Darien. El camarero me ofreció las copas y un papel con el número de una habitación.

—Llámame si te apetece quedar.

—Por supuesto. — le ofrecí la mejor de mis sonrisas y me fui con mi compañero de parrandas.

Darien me miraba con cara de mala uva

—Siento la tardanza, me entretuve hablando con el camarero.

—Ya veo lo rápido que te olvidas de mí. —me recrimina tomando un sorbo de nuestro nuevo cóctel.

—Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien te has ido a divertirte sin mí.

—Ya te he pedido perdón. Necesitaba pensar.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho. Y dime ¿qué planes tenías para mañana?

—Ir a hacer surf — reconoció sintiéndose culpable

—Perfecto. —estaba indignada, él sabía perfectamente que yo quería practicarlo.

—Puedes acompañarme, no tendrás un monitor, pero yo podía enseñarte tengo bastante experiencia ya lo sabes.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Hacer surf resultó más difícil de lo que había imaginado, en la tele parece tan fácil. Te tumbas en la tabla y cuando ves que viene una ola te pones en pie y a surfear. Pero ponerse en pie resulta una tarea ardua complicada si eres un novato. Darien me explicó las normas básicas para como identificar una buena ola de la que no, como mantenerme en pie en la tabla sin caerme… no se separó de mi para tomar las olas en solitario como había hecho en días anteriores. Se quedó a mi lado sentado sobre su tabla dándome consejos y animándome.

El primer día no pasé de estar tumbada sobre la tabla y rebozarme contra las olas, el segundo ya me mantenías sobre las rodillas, y no fue hasta el cuarto hasta que conseguir ponerme en píe sobre la tabla. No aguante toda la ola pero si el suficiente para que me desplazara unos metros. Tardé unos minutos en salir a la superficie tras mi caída, por lo que Darien saltó de su tabla para buscarme y comprobar si estaba sana y salva. Y lo estaba, no cabía en mi misma de satisfacción por mi hazaña. Abracé a Darien entre risas, y él me devolvió el abrazo, pero recordándome que aun me quedaba un largo trayecto para considérame una surfera, pese a eso me daba por satisfecha.

—Estás liberado de tu carga — le dije, necesitaba descansar un rato, los músculos de todo el cuerpo se resentían del exceso de ejercicio. —Demuéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer, nunca te he visto tomar una ola.

—¿Estás segura? Mira que podemos volver al bungaló si estás muy cansada

—Deja de decir idioteces, te espero fuera.

Salí del agua cargando con la tabla mientras que Darien se tumbó sobre la suya saliendo a nado. Uno de los encargados de la actividad recogió la mía. Me senté sobre la arena, con el mono de neopreno hasta la cintura para ver al experto en acción. Permaneció quieto a la espera de una buena ola, cuando llegó nadó corriendo en su busca, se colocó frente a ella, muy cerca de los talones, y justo en el momento en que rompía se puso en pie. No podía apartar los ojos de él, verle dirigir la tabla de esa manera. Por lo meno tomó otras cuatro olas más antes de reunirse conmigo. Su rostro estaba adornado con una sonrisa al igual que la mía. Al verlo caminar hacía mi no pude evitar fijarlo en lo bien que el traje de neopreno se ajustaba a su cuerpo, remarcando sus músculos y su en…entrepierna. ¡Sere céntrate, no puedes pensar en la entrepierna de Darien! Estás vacaciones están trastornando mi percepción de las cosas. Tendría que haber aceptado la cita con el camarero, seguro que así no estaría pensando estas cosas.

Afortunadamente reorganicé mis pensamientos, volviendo a pensar en Darien como mi amigo, mi casi hermano y no como un, bueno, un hombre atractivo. Nuestros quince días de vacaciones llegaron a su fin. No habían cundido tanto como yo hubiera deseado, ya las clases de surf se comieron una semana. Pero agradecía que me hubieran convencido a venir. Me iba mil veces más relajada de cómo había venido, conseguí dos recetas del restaurante donde íbamos a comer y encima estaba hasta morena. ¡Me han encantado estas vacaciones!. En este preciso momento Darien y yo nos encontrábamos haciendo las maletas, mañana a las diez debíamos abandonar el hotel, y aun no teníamos las cosas listas.

—Esto es tuyo — Darien me lanzó la parte superior de un bikini que ya creía perdida.

—Eh ¿Dónde estaba? Llevo días buscándolo — lo metí donde pude, ya tenía todo metido y casi no entraba nada. Y lo peor es que ¡era la misma ropa!

—Estaba en uno de mis cajones. Tampoco te habrías perdido nada, no te favorece.

No podía estar más en desacuerdo con él. De hecho era uno de mis bikinis favoritos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir esas cosas?

—Lo mismo digo yo de ese bañador de hibiscos que te has puesto estos quince días. No sabía que te habías cambiado de acera.

—Te la has cargado Campanilla.

Darien salió corriendo a cogerme, yo intuyendo sus intenciones salí escopetada hacía el salón. No paramos de dar vueltas como locos por toda la bungaló, más de una vez estuvo a punto de pillarme pero yo me las apañaba para escaparme, ventajas de venir en tamaño de muestra. Entré de nuevo al dormitorio, y unos zapatos que estaban por el suelo me hicieron caer y a Darien encima mía.

—Hacía mil años que no corría de esta manera— un ataque de risa se apoderó de los dos dificultándonos respirar.

—Yo tampoco.

De repente dejó de reírse, y a su mirada regresó esa turbación que a lo largo de estas dos semanas iba apareciendo y desapareciendo, desde el día que fuimos a hacer submarinismo.

—Darien —le llamé la atención para averiguar que le pasaba.

Él no contestó, siguió mirándome callado pero esta vez sí que reconocí lo que se ocultaba en sus ojos. Deseo. El corazón comenzó a acelerarse, mi respiración a agitarse. ¡Dios Darien se acercaba! ¿Iba a besarme? ¡Sí! Darien acercó tanto su rostro hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los míos. Apenas fue una caricia, pero activó miles de nervios en mi interior. No le rechacé, al contrario, le respondí, y el beso se volvió más profundo y vigoroso. Las manos de Darien se unieron al juego acariciándome desde la cintura hasta las caderas. Yo eché los brazos a su cuello pegando de ese modo mi cuerpo más a él. Las cosas que estaba sintiendo, en la vida sospeché que podría sentirlas gracias a Darien. Estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien. Entreabrí los labios e insté con mi lengua a intensificar el beso, quería más, necesitaba más, pero no lo conseguí. Darien se separó con cara de horror, como si el hecho de besarme fuera un crimen espantoso.

—Perdón, no debería — dijo poniéndose en pie — ¿Qué coño he hecho?

—Darien, no, no… — no tenía idea de que decir. Seguía tumbada en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada y una mirada perdida.

—Necesito aire, hasta luego.

Me quedé en la misma posición mucho tiempo. Estaba confundida, también avergonzada y decepcionada, no entendía que es lo que había pasado y porque. Lo único claro es que había besado a Darien y me había excitado, mucho. Y si él no se hubiera apartado…

Jamás imaginé que llegaría el día en que echara en falta el trabajo. Tras, no sé cómo llamarlo, encuentro fugaz, momento de enajenación mental, o lo que sea con Darien, todo cambió. Nuestra relación que desde siempre había sido fluida y de camaradería, desapareció. Regresamos hace apenas una semana y en todo ese tiempo no me ha dirigido la palabra, reconozco que yo tampoco a él. Pero qué se puede decir en una situación como ésta. Incluso rechacé la propuesta de quedarme a dormir en casa de mis padres el día que regresamos, recogí a Luna que había estaba al cuidado de ellos y me fui. Seguramente no le hubiera importado, pero me sentía incapaz de mentir a mis padres actuando como si todo fuera fantástico y maravilloso, todo se había ido al garete ¿y por qué? Por un calentón.

El estar ocupada es mi mejor remedio para no pensar mis problemas personales. He de reconocer que mi madre había realizado un buen trabajo, me había organizado el pedido que al fin me había servido el distribuidor, me había montado el escaparate y encima me había limpiado la tienda de cabo a rabo; que vale que no estuviera sucia, pero una agüita nunca viene mal. Lástima que estuviéramos en agosto y el nivel de trabajo disminuyera tanto, la mayoría de la gente están en la playa, bañándose y disfrutando de vacaciones; que no acaban en el suelo besuqueándose con su mejor amigo. Así era imposible no pensar. Aparte de ser persona no grata para mi mejor amigo, también lo era para mí gata, que deambulaba por casa como si no existiera, ni tan siquiera me buscaba para que le diera de comer, e incluso trataba de darse a la fuga siempre que podía. Si hasta mi padre tuvo que traerla a casa porque se había ido con ellos. La muy desagradecida con todo lo que he hecho por ella.

No obstante no se pueden ignorar los problemas por mucho tiempo, porque nos guste o no están ahí y en determinado momento hay que enfrentarse a ellos. Y la familia es algo que no se puede evitar, bueno quizás a mi tía sí, por mucho que se quiera; Darien es como un hijo más para mis padres, y acudir a su cumpleaños el día 3 de agosto es imperativo, cita obligada. Me sentí incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera asistir a la fiesta organizada por mi madre. Con la mejor de mis sonrisas, simulada por supuesto; una minifalda vaquera, un top de raso en rojo, unos tacones del mismo color, y un regalo que hacía meses que tenía comprado, llegué dispuesta a ahogar mis penas en vino si era necesario. Mi aspecto se llevó una gran alabanza, y es que mi nuevo corte de pelo había gustado mucho a todos mis allegados. Cual no fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que Sammy, mi hermano el insufrible, acudió con su novia, una chica inteligente y simpática, lo que me hacía preguntarme cómo perdía el tiempo con mi hermano.

Era evidente que tanto Darien como yo tratábamos de evitarnos. Yo que siempre era la primera en entregarle mi regalo, en esta ocasión lo dejé sobre el mueble del salón, en algún momento lo vería. Tanto es así que mi madre ya no pudo aguantar más y nos llamó a ambos a la cocina, como hacía cuando éramos pequeños o hacíamos algo mal, no Darien; si no Sammy y yo, sobre todo yo y mis malísimas notas. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal recordando aquellos días sentada en la mesa recibiendo una reprimenda. Mamá es una mujer cariñosa y afable, menos cuando se enfada, que en esos momentos puede hacer sombra hasta a la niña del exorcista en posesión demoníaca.

—Sentaos los dos — nos ordenó nada más pasar por la puerta.

Ninguno dijo nada, obedecimos silenciosamente, elegimos los sitios más alejados posible el uno del otro.

—¿Alguien me va a decir que es lo que pasa aquí?

Silencio.

—De acuerdo, pensaba que estaba tratando con personas adultas pero veo que no es así.

—Mamá, no — no sabía que decir, quería quitar importancia al asusto para no preocupar a mi madre, pero tampoco mentirle era una opción, ella siempre me pillaba.

—Ni se te ocurra decir que no pasa nada Serena Tsukino, no estoy chocha, y sé cuando mis hijos tienen problemas entre ellos. Y vosotros los tenéis. — Le lanzó una mirada cuestionadora a Darien. El también era incapaz de mentir a mi madre.

Más silencio. El tictac de las agujas del reloj empezaban a hacerse insoportables.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? Se supone que esto es un cumpleaños — preguntó mi padre entrando en la cocina en nuestra busca.

— En seguida regresamos, tan pronto me digan que le ha ocurrido durante las vacaciones.

—Cariño ya no son niños, déjales que resuelvan sus problemas ellos solos. Recuerda que nosotros a su edad ya estábamos casados y teníamos una hija.

Amén papá, espero que mamá se trague el discursito, por favor, por favor.

—Lo sé. Pero dime, que puede haberles pasado que no puedan decírnoslo — mamá nos miró a ambos como tratando de leer nuestras mentes, sin conseguirlo claro está, pero encendiendo una bombilla dentro de su cabeza. — Os habéis acostado ¿es eso?

Yo hubiera esperado esa acusación entonada con una exclamación de horror o algo por el estilo, nada que ver con la tranquilidad con la que la pronunció mi madre.

—No, no nos hemos acostado — negué avergonzada por lo cerca que estaban esas palabras de hacerse realidad.

—Pero sí pasó algo — apuntó mi padre más sereno de lo que esperaba, interpretando la expresión de nuestros rostros.

—Nos besamos — declaró Darien que al igual que yo mantenía la cabeza gacha. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sentía como un desagradecido para con mis padres por según él, "aprovecharse de mí". —No como hermanos, si no como…"

—Como hombre y mujer que se atraen — terminó mi madre que se encontraba apoyada en la encimera de la cocina observándonos a ambos.

—Exacto.

Mis padres se miraron durante unos instantes, mientras que Darien y yo permanecíamos en silencio con las cabezas gachas cuan niños chicos recibiendo la reprimenda de sus padres.

— No sois hermanos y en ningún momento se os exige que os tengáis que comportar como tal — aclaró mi madre con convencimiento — sois adulto, es natural que, que sintáis cosas el uno por el otro. Y no tenéis que sentiros culpables por ello.

Vi a Darien dispuesto a decir algo, pero yo no podía seguir escuchando nada más. Que mis padres debatieran mi vida sexual, sentimental o lo que fuera que estuvieran debatiendo se me hacía cuesta arriba.

— Lleváis razón somos adultos, y cometimos un error, ya está. No hace falta seguir diseccionando el asunto. — Me levanté de mi silla dispuesta a marcharme — Lo siento mucho me voy a casa.

—Cariño no hemos cortado la tarta — me recordó mi padre

—Estoy muy cansada.— miré a Darien y le dije — Feliz cumpleaños.

No me despedí de nadie más, cogí mi bolso y me fui a casa. Cuando llegué, la verdad me sacudió como un mazazo. No solo mis padres estaban en lo cierto, me sentía atraída por mi mejor amigo, si no que había algo más. El enamoramiento adolescente que creía superado, no había desaparecido aun seguía ahí, pero ya no como algo platónico, si no como algo real y adulto, la gran A en mayusculas. Y llevaba allí desde hace muchos años, en las sombras, sin que yo le prestara mucha atención, Darien era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Pero la verdad es que todos mis novios acaban siendo comparados con él, y mantenidos en un segundo o tercer puesto de prioridades por detrás Darien. Mi consciente trataba de ignorar lo que mi inconsciente le decía a voces, que Darien Chiba era el hombre "perfecto" para mí. Si incluso mi gata, estaba loquita por él, solo había que verla como se tira encima cada vez que viene a casa. Lo que más duele, no es haber estado quince años, bueno algo menos, engañada, pensando que no sentía nada por él, si no tener el convencimiento de que él no sentía nada por mí.

Me quité la ropa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no me puse mi camiseta para dormir. Si no un camisón que llevaba unos años guardado en el cajón de mi armario, cortesía de mi amiga Rei. El cansancio, tanto físico como emocional, comenzaba a ganarme la batalla y no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Me tumbé en la cama, sin apartar la colcha o las sabanas, pues tampoco me hacían falta con el calor que estaba haciendo por las noches estos últimos días. Luna se acercó a mí de nuevo, restregando su hocico contra mi nariz, lo hacía siempre que estaba triste, supongo que era su forma de animarme. Yo agradecía sus humildes esfuerzos. Le eché un brazo por encima y la abracé como si fuera un peluche.

Estaba casi dormida cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. No era la primera vez que sonaba o al menos eso me parecía, porque en un principio pensaba que formaba parte de un sueño. Tuve que desperezarme antes de levantarme, todo mi cuerpo estaba sumido en el letargo previo al sueño. Mientras que Luna se acomodaba nuevamente sobre mi cama. Crucé el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal.

—¡Darien! — exclamé aun tratando de dilucidar si se trataba de un sueño u ocurría de verdad. Solo en un sueño él vendría a mi casa cuando en su casa se está celebrando una fiesta en su honor. Pero era real, o al menos eso demostraba el dolor que había sentido al pillarme el dedo meñique con la puerta. Traté de ocultar cualquier sentimiento y sufrimiento, mi dedo meñique había muerto — ¿Qué haces aquí? — ¡Toma ya! Había conseguido sonar serena, después de todo ese es mi nombre

—¿Puedo pasar? — Darien permanecía tranquilo, impasible.

—Claro. — Me aparté permitiéndole el paso — ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No. Tenemos que hablar. — Apuntó sin moverse del pasillo.

—Creía que lo habíamos solucionado hace un rato.

—Sabes que no es así.

Cierto, pero no me sentía preparada para tal charla, no obstante Darien no parecía dar su brazo a torcer. Me encaminé al salón y tomé asiento en mi cómodo y confortable sillón, él lo hizo en mi sofá.

—¿Y Luna? — preguntó buscando por el salón a mi gata. Supongo que echaba en falta su cariñoso recibimiento.

—Está en la cama. Ambas estábamos en la cama.

—Lo siento, no imaginé que te irías a dormir tan pronto

—Ya da igual ¿no crees? — mi voz estaba cargada de reproche, no porque me hecho levantarme de la cama, si no porque no me había escuchado cuando había dicho que estaba cansada.

—Serena no he venido a pelearme contigo, si no a arreglar las cosas. — estaba nervioso, aunque era capaz de controlar bastante bien sus emociones, esta vez no lo logró.

—No hay nada que arreglar. Nos besamos, sí ¿y qué? somos adultos, no sería la primera vez que besáramos a alguien y nos importara un pepino. — mentirosa, me sentía como Pinocho, mi nariz debería de al menos medir un metro.

—Ese es el problema que para mí sí que significó algo. —Me gritó exasperado.

—¿Qué? — debía haber escuchado mal, Darien no podía haber dicho que sintió lo mismo que yo, es imposible.

—Dios Serena si no me hubieras tentado de esa forma tan, tan tuya, quien sabe de lo que estaría arrepintiéndome ahora.

Desvié la mirada de Darien y me encontré con mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi rostro reflejaba sorpresa.

—No digas tonterías — dije tragándome mi nerviosismo.

—Ojala fueran tonterías. — Él se levantó del sofá y empezó a andar como un gata enjaulado por el salón — ¡No sé qué narices pasó durante esos quince días!, lo único que sé que tú madre llevaba razón. Me sentí atraído por ti como mujer. ¿Te acuerdas el día que te pusiste a ligar con el camarero? Sentí Celos, ¡CELOS! de él, y de todo el que te ponía un ojo encima. ¿Y cuándo fuimos a bucear? No era capaz de quitarme tu tra… tu cuerpo de la cabeza, quería tocarte.

— Darien tenías planeadas unas vacaciones de lujuria con tu amiguita, te sentías necesitado. — No quería engañarme, darme esperanzas de que él sintiera lo mismo que yo por él.

— Valdría si solo lo hubiera sentido en el hotel, pero no es así. — de nuevo volvió a sentarse en el sofá con los codos clavados sobre sus rodillas. — Pero no he parado fantasear contigo. No puedo quitarte de mi cabeza, Sere.

— La lujuria no vale nada comparada con nuestra amistad — declaré más para mí que para él. Lo deseaba, sus palabras me habían hecho excitarme a límites insospechados.

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. Por eso te evitaba. Eres muy importante para mí, y no deseaba, no podía perderte. — Darien parecía un desorientado, como si hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo.

—No vas a perderme. Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. — le dije sentándome a su lado y tomando sus manos entre las mías.

Vi como negaba con su cabeza antes de añadir.

—Cuando te has ido tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando, y me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Te quie… — titubeo unos segundos buscando unas palabras que le gustaran más.— te amo.

—Darien — traté de hablar pero no me dejó

—Está claro que no sientes lo mismo pero….

—Darien — puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios haciéndole callar. Había escuchado las palabras mágicas que pensaba no escuchar nunca de sus labios. — Yo también sentí celos de todas las lagartas que te desnudaban con la mirada cada vez que pasábamos a su lado. Te imaginé desnudo cuando salías del mar con la tabla de surf. Incluso he sentido celos de mi gata porque la acariciabas a ella y no a mí. Lo que trato de decirte es que me gustabas cuando era una adolescente con coletas, y ahora te quiero.

Los labios de Darien se curvaron en una sonrisa. Capturó mi muñeca con delicadeza y retiró mi dedo sobre sus labios.

—Nos arriesgamos o seguimos como hasta ahora. Tú decides — Estaba claro que él optaba por arriesgarse. Y yo también.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, prodigándole pequeños besos para provocarle. Quería abrir su apetito, como él me lo había abierto a mí en el bungaló del hotel. No tardó mucho en tratar de capturar mi boca con la suya, luché hasta que mi necesidad de él era mayor que mi sed de venganza. Entregándome por completo a sus labios. Sin saber cómo o en qué momento, acabé sentada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos con mis rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas y mis dedos enredados en sus mechones de pelo. Esta vez nos separamos no por cordura si no por falta de aire en nuestros pulmones.

—Pensaba que dormías como mi camiseta. — señaló al ver mi camisón negro.

—Está en la lavadora — Mentí, realmente estaba en guardada en el armario. Pero no quedaba muy bien decirle que estaba enfadada con él después de nuestro beso, y que beso.

—Estás muy sexy

—¿Con el camisón o con la camiseta? — le pregunté tratando de resultar seductora.

Darien parecía estar pensándoselo detenidamente.

—Me refería al camisón. Pero mentiría si te dijera que no encuentro arrebatadora con mi camiseta

—Creo recordar que te burlaste de ella.

—Y yo prefiero no recordar tú respuesta— hizo una mueca de desagrado bastante graciosa que me hizo reírme — Pero el caso es que hay algo de atractivo en que la mujer con la que estás se arrope con tu camisa.

—¿Quieres que probemos que me sienta mejor? — le pregunté desabrochándole la camisa negra que tan bien le sentaba con los vaqueros.

—Más adelante. — aun así no impidió que se la quitara dejando su torso moreno y esculpido al desnudo.

Volvimos a besarnos, no solo los labios, sino el rostro, el cuello, todo. La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos iba subiendo a medida que nuestras caricias y nuestros labios aumentaban la exigencia. No dispuesta a perder el tiempo, ya había perdido quince años esperando, me despojé del camisón quedando únicamente con unas braguitas de encaje blanco. A Darien por casi le da un síncope al verme prácticamente como mi madre me trajo al mundo.

—Campanilla deberás de relajarte

—No, hemos decidido arriesgarnos ¿recuerdas?

No me hizo rogarle nuevamente. Sus manos cobraron vida propia, con caricias lentas que caldeaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo a su paso.

—Eres preciosa

Darien estaba tanto más excitado que yo. Podía sentir su abultada erección a través de la tela de sus vaqueros y mis braguitas, las cuales empezaban a estar húmedas de mi propia excitación. Pero no parecía prestarle ninguna atención, se encontraba maravillado con mis senos, los besaba, los mordisqueaba, los succionaba como si con ello calmara su sed, en definitiva hacía maravillas en ellos. Sus manos que hasta esos momentos se encontraban acariciando mis piernas, tomaron camino ascendente hasta adentrarse entre mis braguitas, haciéndome jadear y estremecerme. Sentía mis mejillas arder más y más al sentir su pulgar acariciando mi clítoris, y sus labios atormentando mis tetillas. Era increíble, me sentía salvaje, mundana, deseosa de más. Aparté a Darien de mis senos buscando de nuevo su boca, nunca nadie me había besado como lo hacía él, con lujuria a la vez que ternura, con amor a la vez que lascivia. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando dejó de acariciar mi entre pierna.

—Todavía no Campanilla — le oí susurrar en mi oído.

Con buena mano consiguió quitarme la única prenda que me quedaba en mi cuerpo, una tarea que se me antojaba complicada cuando empecé a pensar en ello, pero que Darien resolvió sin mucha complicación. Siempre se le había dado bien las cuestiones de más vale maña que fuerza. Incapaz de soportarlo más le desabroché el cinturón y le abrí el pantalón liberando su potente erección, la sostuve entre mis manos, acariciando cada palmo de ella, era más grande de lo que había imaginado. La respiración de Darien, que a pesar de mis caricias por su torax, se mantuvo prácticamente constante empezó a acelerarse de forma exacerbada, quedando sin aliento cuando presioné con delicadeza sus testículos.

—No más juegos — me retiró la mano de su sexo.

Buscó entre su cartera un paquetito cuadrado de plástico, que no me costó reconocer como un preservativo.

—Tomo la píldora — le indiqué quitándole el condón aun envuelto en su funda.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estamos sanos — Con todas mis relaciones anteriores había hecho uso del preservativo a pesar de tomar la píldora por cuestiones de menstruación. Y una de los pilares de Darien siempre había sido el sexo seguro. Alguna vez me había preguntado cómo sería hacerlo sin preservativo, pero nunca me sentí lo suficientemente segura para probarlo, hasta ahora.

Ascendí un poco para poder acomodarme sobre su erección. Lentamente y con su ayuda fui introduciéndole en mi interior. No nos movimos durante un tiempo, disfrutando de la grata sensación de estar conectados. Comencé a sacudir mis caderas contra él, provocándole sin marcar un ritmo fijo. Darien incapaz de soportar un ritmo tan aleatorio se aferró a mis nalgas marcando el ritmo que debía de seguir. El climax cada ve estaba más cerca podía notarlo, y más vale que fuera cierto o moriría por falta de oxigeno. Las envestidas cada vez eran más rápidas, más profundas, más avasalladoras, capaces de llevarnos a ambos a un punto de no retorno, que culminó en un orgasmo alucinante. Apenas tenía fuerza para quitarme de encima él, estaba exhausta. A Darien tampoco parecía importarle, me mantenía agarrada del trasero con su frente apoyada en mi hombro. Los dos tratando de recuperar la cordura.

—Quédate a dormir — le pedí unos minutos más tarde.

—¿Crees que a Luna le importará compartir la cama con un tercer ocupante? —preguntó

—Si eres tú seguro que no. Pero no pienso compartirte con ella.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan egoísta Campanilla?

No esperó a que respondiera me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó hasta mi dormitorio. Con sumo cuidado me depositó sobre el colchó. Y con un lo siento Luna, la sacó del dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras él. Retomando enseguida lo que habíamos comenzado, y yo creía que acabado, en el salón.

Varias horas y orgasmos más tarde, seguíamos despiertos, abrazados el uno al otro y sin parar de acariciarnos.

—¿De verdad hablaste con papá?— Le pregunté incapaz de imaginarme a mi padre y a Darien teniendo ese tipo de conversación.

—Sí, me hizo ver que no debía sentirme mal por sentir algo por ti. De hecho me dijo que estaría orgulloso de tenerme como yerno.

—No me lo creo — me incorporé para verle la cara y ver si estaba mintiendo.

—Te lo juro — se reía pero hablaba en serio.

Mi padre aceptando una relación, eso era algo que no se veía todos los días

—Mis padres te quieren mucho.

— ¿Son celos lo que escucho?

—No — me tumbé de nuevo con la cabeza sobre su pecho y uno de mis brazos amarrando su cintura. — Te quiero.

—Gracias

—¿Por quererte? — le pregunté extrañada

—Por mi regalo de cumpleaños, muchas gracias.

Hacía unos meses buscando unos papeles me encontré con un álbum de fotografías antiguas. Al mirarlas me encontré con una que no sabía que existía y mucho menos que estaba en mi poder. Darien y yo éramos unos niños bañándose en el río, Sammy era tan solo un bebe durmiendo al lado de nuestras madres, mientras nuestros padres nos acompañaban en el agua. Una estampa familiar de nuestras excursiones, que no sé quien retrató pero que me enterneció tanto ver que pensé que sería un buen regalo para Darien, que guardaba buenos recuerdos de esos años. La mandé agrandar un poco para que se viera mejor y también que la enmarcaran.

—Pensé que no lo habrías visto, lo dejé en el mueble del salón.

—Lo sé, te estuve observando. Cuando terminé de hablar con tu padre fui a abrirlo y cuando lo vi, supe que tenía que jugármela.

Prácticamente desde el cumpleaños de Darien pasamos a vivir juntos. Todas las tardes venía de visita, y al final se quedaba a dormir. Fue trayendo sus cosas, y así sin darnos cuenta formalizamos nuestra relación. Relación con la que mis padres estaban encantados, sobre todo porque prácticamente actuaron de celestinos. A mamá solo le faltó ponerle las maletas en la puerta para que yo lo acogiera definitivamente en mi casa. A Luna no le costó ningún trabajo, ni tan siquiera le guardaba ningún rencor por echarla de la cama todas las noches, salía corriendo a darle la bienvenida cuando llegaba a casa. Cada verano volvíamos al hotel donde empezó todo, o lo intentamos hasta que nació nuestro primer hijo. La llegada de Daniel nos pilló de improviso, llevábamos dos años juntos cuando tuve mi primera falta, yo acostumbrada a tener la regla con regularidad gracias a la pastillita milagrosa, y supe enseguida que estaba embarazada. Me costó algo de trabajo decírselo a Darien, tonta de mí, nada más enterarse me tomó en sus brazos y lo celebramos en privado, con petición de mano incluida. Eso sí mi padre tardó un poco más en tener a su yerno de manera oficial. No estaba dispuesta a casarme con barriga, la boda podía esperar, yo ya me sentía casada con o sin papeles, me daba igual esperar. Daniel nació en plena ola de frío, las calles prácticamente estaban cortadas por nieve, suerte que unos nobles policías se apiadaron de mí y nos permitieron continuar hasta el hospital con ellos abriendo camino. El dolor, los nervios, los vómitos, todo quedó en el olvido cuando el doctor puso entre mis brazos esa cosita tan rechoncha y morenita, para mí el niño más bonito del mundo. Darien estaba tanto o más conmovido que yo, con el recuerdo de sus padres, los cuales seguramente cuidaban de su nieto desde allí arriba al igual que los míos aquí abajo. Y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima cuando sugerí que le pusiéramos el nombre de su padre, aunque Daniel no estaba entre los nombres que habíamos barajado.

Nos mudamos de casa, casa que esta vez sí era de nuestra propiedad, el sueño de cualquiera. El sueldo de Darien como directivo en publicidad daba mucho juego si lo administrabas bien, y más yo acostumbrada a hacer malabares con el mío. Nos pudimos permitir comprar una casa de dos plantas y jardín, para que Daniel nos volviera locos a ambos yendo tras él desde el momento en que empezó a gatear. Tres años después llegó nuestro segundo retoño. En esta ocasión fue una niña, bastante parecida a mi cuando era pequeña según mi madre e incluso compartimos fecha de cumpleaños. Aunque ella tuvo la suerte de ser la pequeña y encandilar a su hermano que pronto se alzó como su protector. Hasta al tío Sammy se le caía la babilla con su sobrina, y con su sobrino también; no había día que nos visitara que no traía un regalo para ellos, llevándose con eso una gran reprimenda de mi parte. No quería tener hijos malcriados.

Mamá siempre decía que la llegada de los hijos cambia la vida, y bien cierto es. ¿Os acordáis que hace unos años decía que odiaba pasar la jornada en el campo viendo como papá y Darien pescaba? Ahora me encanta, poder ver como mi hijo disfruta bañándose en el río o tratando de hacerse el mayor con su caña de pescar valía la pena aunque acabara acribillada por los mosquitos.

—Mamí mira que pez he pescado — vino Daniel corriendo con un pez guardado en la red de pesca.

—Que pez más grande, lo haces mejor que papá.

—¡No! Papá es más grande que yo y coge más.

Regresó de nuevo con su padre y su abuelo, mientras que yo esperaba que mi madre regresara de cambiar a Rini de ropa. Le había comprado una piscinita portátil que me tocó a mí a hinchar mientras que ella se fue a ponerle el bañador.

—Mira lo guapetona que está — Exclamó mi madre con Rini pataleando entre sus brazos.

—Me da mucha penita, la pobre está llena de ronchas. — Dije quitándosela a mi madre para refrescarla en el agua.

—Les pasa a muchos niños con el calor. Aun recuerdo como se te ponía a ti el culito todos los veranos.

—¿Así como? — le preguntó Darien que se había acercado y me abrazó por la espalda.

—Llena de granitos rojos. Siempre ha tenido la piel muy sensible.

—Sí muy sensible — me besó tras la oreja provocando que me estremeciera por dentro.

—Darien — le regañé entre murmullos, pero tuve que darle un codazo para que me hiciera caso.

—Jóvenes — exclamó mi madre.

Observé cómo se fue con mi padre y Daniel que continuaban pescando en el río. Rini que odiaba no ser el centro de atención de su padre empezó a hacer pucheros.

—Vamos al agua princesa.

El llanto se convirtió en grandes carcajadas. Le encantaba jugar en el agua, empapando a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor. Daniel escuchó lo bien que se lo estaba pasando su hermana y vino a acompañarla. Se quitó la camiseta con ayuda de su padre, y también las sandalias de río. Nuestros dos hijos se mojaban y salpicaban mutuamente disfrutando de ello. Darien de cuando en cuando les atacaba con cosquillas haciéndoles reír como locos.

¿La mejor cosa que he hecho en mi vida? Las vacaciones precipitadas que hice con Darien en el Caribe.


End file.
